


i'll be okay

by fyeahimking



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: they're best friends and chris is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: he's thirteen and his world feels like it's crashing down around him





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and sad but i'm getting back into ud, so, maybe expect my next couple pieces to be about chris and josh. i wrote this in about five minutes and it's two in the morning, so sorry if it's shit.

Chris stares down at the coffin. Josh’s hand snakes up to take his. Chris' heart barely beats, his world’s crashing down around him, why the fuck should he care what people think about a boy holding his hand?

He’s thirteen and a few weeks ago, he found his mother dead in the bathtub in her bedroom. The water was tinted red and so was her nightgown and her long blond hair was fanned out in the water. His dad doesn’t seem surprised, doesn’t even seem sad, and he has his personal assistant work on all of the arrangements. She seems flabbergasted the few times that Chris sees her, switching between sorry for Chris and the cards he’s been dealt and angry with his father for being who he is. Chris helps her as much as he can but, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t really know anything about how his mother wanted to be buried. 

He finally cries as he stares down at the coffin. He and Sarah had decided on a glossy mahogany, lined with crème colored velvet. His father's sole decision was the one that closed the casket, worried about appearances and what people would think when they saw the black x's on his dead wife's wrists. Tears stream down Chris' cheeks as he stares at the wood, barely aware of anything or anyone around him. He feels like he’s falling off the planet, spiraling down into a blackhole and Josh’s fingers thread through his own and suddenly he’s slammed back onto the earth. 

He’s staring down at a casket with tears in his eyes and his best friend is holding his hand. He’s surrounded by people he doesn’t know and his mother’s dead and he’s stuck with his asshole of a father.

Honestly, he wouldn’t mind being dead right now.

He’s thirteen and his mother’s dead and he wants to be dead but somehow, he still manages to utter the words, “I’ll be okay.” His voice cracks, he can taste his tears, his ears are ringing.

Josh squeezes his hand, “It doesn’t have to be today.”


End file.
